Stacking Areas
Stacking Areas (also known as Stacking Zones) are optional secondary objectives in most VCD levels. The player may choose to complete the task in order to add bonus points to their total score upon completion of a level. Choosing not to complete the Stacking objective will have no affect on the player's overall score. Overview Stacking Areas are designated areas marked with a rectangle of colored paint on the floor. At least one of the lines will always indicate what objects should be stacked. Items can be stacked as high as the ceiling, and count as long as the following conditions are met: * The object is in the correctly-labeled and colored zone. * The object's center is within the line borders. * The object is oriented upright. Nearly all items must be facing upright in order to count towards the player's score. Barrels in particular must be upright in order to receive full credit. Pressing the "use"/left trigger button while holding a crate or barrel orients it face up. Exceptions include the dodecahedron (referred to as "Science crates" by the game's developers), white/brown crate, and black metal crate (referred to as the "Tech crate" by the game's developers). It can be challenging to visually identify the "upright" position of these objects, and therefore their orientation is ignored. Any appropriate objects, whether brought from the Office via the Janitor's Trunk, produced by the Vendor (e.g. Wet Floor Signs), or even objects already present in the Stacking Area upon starting the level, all count towards the player's bonus score, assuming the items are correctly placed and in the correct Stacking Areas. Most crate and barrel Stacking Areas have a minimum-required stacking count, with partial stacking allowed. For example: If there are 24 crates to be stacked, stacking all of them properly will earn full bonus points. If the player stacks only some of them (16 out of the 24, for instance), the bonus points rewarded will be proportionate to the total amount of items stacked. Non-stacking objects inside the area do not count for or against the player's score. Types of Stacking Areas There are several types of stacking areas found in Viscera Cleanup Detail maps. The line of paint designating each area is a bright and identifiable color, corresponding to the object to be stacked. Every object type has its own unique color, however there can be varying colors within that object's category, so it is recommended to note the word marked in the painted area to confirm which objects should be stacked there. If there are multiple zones of the same color and designation in a level, stacking counts exactly the same whether all objects are in a single area, or split between them. Crates ]]Crate stacking areas are one of the most common, found in nearly every level. All types of crates count for this zone, including standard crates of all shapes and sizes, cardboard boxes, dodecahedrons (also referred to as "Science crates" by the game's developers). If no separate medical supply box or medical waste stacking areas are present, medical supply boxes (with a green "+" on top) and medical waste containers (yellow-green body with black cover) are to be stacked here as well. Crate stacking zones are marked with the word "Crates" and colored orange or yellow-orange. ]] Crate Stacking Areas may also come in a green variation. If there are no other colors of Crate Stacking Areas in a level, all crates of all types are to be stacked there. If both colors are present in a level, the green zone is intended only for medical supply boxes (not to be confused with medical waste). Barrels ]] Barrel stacking areas are the second most common, also found in nearly every level. All types of barrels count for this zone, including blue barrels, yellow biohazard barrels, red flammable barrels, and orange oil drums. Barrels must always be placed upright in order to count, or else the player will receive a minor penalty and related Ending Message. Barrel stacking zones are marked with the word "Barrels" and colored blue or bright yellow. If areas of both colors are present, only yellow bio-hazard barrels should be stacked the yellow zone, and only blue barrels should be stacked in the blue zone. Barrels for which there is no corresponding colored area on the map should be stacked in the yellow zone. Medical waste Medical waste stacking areas are only found in Caduceus, though the boxes themselves can be found in other levels. The areas are marked with the word "Med-Waste" and colored a bright neon green. Cryogenic storage canisters Cryogenic storage canister stacking areas are only found in Cryogenesis and Evil Science, though the objects themselves can be found in other levels. The areas are marked with the word "Nitrogen" and colored dark blue. Failure to stack cryogenic storage canisters in Cryogenesis will result in a penalty, as stacking the canisters in that level is not optional. Wet-floor signs Wet-floor sign stacking areas are currently only found in Evil Science, though the objects themselves can be found in other levels and are even dispensed by many vendors, including the one in Evil Science. The areas are marked with the word "Signs" and colored bright yellow. All wet-floor signs are to be stacked to receive full bonus points, including those present upon starting the level, as well as any new signs dispensed by the vendor. Image Gallery Overgrowth Stacking-Barrels1.jpg Evil-Science Stacking-full.jpg Evil-Science Stacking-Signs.jpg Evil-Science Stacking-Nitro2.jpg Frostbite Stacking-Barrels1.jpg Frostbite Stacking-Barrels2.jpg Frostbite Stacking-Crates2.jpg Frostbite Stacking-Crates1.jpg DLC-Horror Stacking-Area.jpg DLC-Horror Stacking-Area-full.jpg UE-Stacking Barrels4.jpg UE-Stacking Barrels3.jpg UE-Stacking Crates4.jpg UE-Stacking Crates3.jpg UE-Stacking Crates2.jpg UE-Stacking Crates1.jpg UE-Stacking Barrels1.jpg UE-Stacking Barrels2.jpg RR Stacking1-full.jpg RR Stacking2-full.jpg Overgrowth Stacking5.jpg Overgrowth Stacking5-full.jpg Overgrowth Stacking4-full.jpg Overgrowth Stacking3-full.jpg Category:Level Mechanics Category:Special Objects